Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses generally include charging devices, exposure devices, development devices and image transfer devices and are in the form of copiers, laser printers, facsimile devices and multifunctional devices including a print function. Such image forming apparatuses form a latent image corresponding to image data on a photosensitive member. Toner is applied to the latent image and the toner image is transferred to a recording medium in which the toner image is fixed thereon. Generally, a portion of the toner on the photoconductor is not transferred to the recording medium and is removed from the photosensitive member by a cleaning blade.